undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Nice Cream Guy
The''' Nice Cream Guy''' is a vendor that sells Nice Cream at various locations. Profile Appearance The Nice Cream Guy is a light blue furred rabbit-like monster. He has a red nose and a tuft of fur sprouting from the top of his head. He wears a bright yellow short-sleeved shirt with a single, vertical red stripe in the middle, and bright red pants. He is always beside his cart, which is grey and red with a yellow and red umbrella. Personality The Nice Cream Guy is an optimistic individual, who despite the lack of customers, keeps searching for business opportunities somewhere else. Before the protagonist interacts with the Nice Cream Guy at Snowdin Forest and Waterfall, he has a downhearted expression, with closed eyes and ears drooping. However, he becomes very excited when the protagonist talks to him, and promptly offers them some Nice Cream. At Hotland, if the protagonist spares the Royal Guards, the Royal Guards buy all of his Nice Cream, which in turn, makes him content and hopeful about the future of his business. However, if the protagonist kills the Royal Guards, the lack of customers makes him despondent, as he had hoped that people would buy Nice Cream in Hotland; and decides to leave the business. He also mentions that "life is suffering," in contrast to his usual optimistic and cheerful demeanor. Main Story Neutral Route The protagonist first encounters Nice Cream Guy in Snowdin Forest in the Ball Game room, where he sells Nice Cream for 15G. In Waterfall, he is found in a cavern near Sans's telescope. Here, he sells Nice Cream for 25G and allows the protagonist to collect a Punch Card for every Nice Cream purchase. If the protagonist is carrying an umbrella, he sells Nice Cream at a discount price of 15G. On the third floor of Hotland, before the entrance of MTT Resort, he sells Nice Cream for 12G each, explaining that it is a "going out of business sale" since people prefer Glamburgers and Starfaits instead. However, if the protagonist spares the Royal Guards, he is sold out but offers the protagonist a big smile instead. True Pacifist Route In the True Pacifist Route, he hopes Nice Cream will be popular among humans. His expectations depend on how many Nice Creams the player has bought."If all humans are like you, I think it'll be very popular!" - Nice Cream Guy, if many Nice Creams have been bought."If all humans are like you, I think it'll be a modest success!" - Nice Cream Guy, if 10-40G was spent on Nice Creams."If all humans are like you, I hope I can still sell to monsters." - Nice Cream Guy, if no Nice Creams have been bought. In the True Pacifist Ending Credits, he can be seen on the beach selling Nice Cream. Genocide Route The Nice Cream Guy does not appear at all in the Genocide Route. However, the flavors plastered on the ancient writings in Waterfall are still present. Trivia * It is possible that the Nice Cream Guy is a reference to the ice cream brand "Blue Bunny" by Wells Enterprises, Inc., as his design is that of a blue rabbit. * Despite the Punch Card discount, the deal he offers in Snowdin is better than the one provided in Waterfall if the protagonist does not bring an umbrella to the stand; the cost for 4 Nice Creams in Snowdin is 60G while it is 75G in Waterfall. de:Nice Cream Guy es:Nice Cream Guy fr:Vendeur de Glace Gentilly ja:‎Nice Cream Guy pl:Nice Cream Guy pt-br:‎Nice Cream Guy ru:Отличный мороженщик zh:‎Nice Cream傢伙